Private Audience
by NewJesus
Summary: Having defeated Thunderblight Ganon, Link returns to Gerudo town exhausted and fatigued. Still holding up, he goes to Riju to inform her of his conquest. However, during the celebration, a more impertinent problem with the vai disguise becomes embarrassingly apparent. Though shocked at first, Riju decides to use it as an opportunity to deepen their relationship.


Link was running through the crowded bazaar of Gerudo town, trying not to collapse from fatigue. Having slain Thunderbligt Ganon, and returned the Divine Beast Vah Naboris to its rightful owner, an exuberant joy was now all that held him together and pushed him forward. Forcing him through the sandy ground of the market square.

He would not waste another second before bringing the news to the chief.

Clad in the traditional outfit of a Gerudo Vai, he sprinted past guards and merchants, who had all now stopped to behold the mechanical giant move away to its destined position. All around low murmuring and quiet blessings were said as they watched their guardian wander up the mountains. Link clumsily tried to avoid any collisions, but almost deprived of all strength, he could not help but to stumble into a few passersby on his way.

When he finally reached the opulent throne room, he took a minute to rest beside the warrior statues that guarded the entrance. Their cooling shadows soothing his exhausted mind.

While he catched his breath, his eyes wandered around the majestic room. The afternoon sun's golden blaze cast everything in a fiery glow. The curtains, the carpets, the golden ornaments that embellished every corner of the room. Though despite all the many well-crafted works of art in the room, Links gaze still inexcusable sought towards one point.

On her throne sat Riju, gazing absentmindedly into the distance. Her chin resting against her hand. Still with a worried expression on her face. Though small in stature compared to other Gerudo woman, she held a regal aura that always humbled him whenever he looked at her. Her lush Turquoise lips, the coy look in her eyes. Something about her reminded him of someone, though as his memories were a shattered mess, he was unsure about who exactly. Still, he always felt warmer on the inside whenever she was there.

Buliara was the first to notice his presence, and claimed everyone's attention with a loud clank of her golden claymore to the floor.

"The Champion has arrived!"

Riju quickly turned towards him, gripping tight to her throne out of pure excitement.

"Link! You're back. I'm glad you're okay, I truly am… Tell me! I can no longer hear Naboris cries- is it true… did you do it?"

Link staggers up the red carpet, with a tired look of triumph on his face. He still smiles as wide as possible. Though perhaps a childish thought, Riju felt such a radiant smile could emanate sunshine.

"Yes, the spirit is calmed, Naboris will no longer bother your people." He does not even notice how ragged his speech is. He stands content just to admire the emerald color of her eyes. Her ornate maroon hair tied with golden diadems.

The grin that appeared on her lips as soon as he said yes.

"That's so wonderful Link, I don't even know how to express my gratitude- "Then suddenly, midsentence, Riju's expression changes. Changing into one of shock, bewilderment mixed with astonishment. Then too embarrassed to keep eye contact, she turns away. Though Link could still spot a hint of blush on her auburn cheek.

Immediately after, Buliara swung her claymore into the floor with more force than Link had ever witnessed before. The tip cracked on impact, but she still lifted the giant sword, and aimed it at Link with as much ease as if it were a toothpick.

"CHAMPION! You will explain yourself and your most disgraceful behavior this instant!"

Link stood for a moment just too confused to react. He tried to recall if any of the words he had used had been somewhat offensive to the Gerudo people, or if there was some particular manner or custom he had not uphold during the audience.

As Link continued not doing anything, and this only making Buliara even angrier, Riju had to explain the situation. It was difficult, but she managed to force the words out.

"Link, you know, the vai outfit… the sirwal does not really accommodate for certain impulses o-of the Hylian male physiology…"

It took one very awkward moment for Link to realize what she meant.

Glancing down was probably one of the most embarrassing moments in the life he could still remember. A very noticeable bulge where very visibly protruding out from the lilac silk. He had not felt anything before, but upon discovering how this… impulse of Hylian physiology had manifested itself, it was suddenly very clear to him how affected he had been by the Gerudo women. He instinctively tried to cover the spot with his hands, but at this point, it was all too late.

"You will apologize for this insolence this instant!" Buliara hollered as she took a step closer to him, aiming the claymore at his neck.

"Please… It is not like he is doing it on purpose, and we have already demanded so much of him- the poor thing is probably just about to collapse from exhaustion." Riju said, trying to calm her.

"BUT this is unspeakable"

"I know, but it's also not something to get this aggravated about. We have to find a more beneficial solution."

Buliara stepped closer to Riju, and they began a very hush, but somehow still very intense discussion.

"… No, that can be done, that would be disgraceful for a hero…"

"… I will not allow that! Think about your honor…"

He did still not feel any less miserable, and the whole affair was probably one of the worst victories he had ever achieved.

"… You cannot deny me the right, as I am chief…"

"… I know you're not a child anymore, but you're still so young, too young… and He's also too…"

Guards were stationed everywhere in the palace, from the courtyard to the bedroom, and they might just have heard everything. If they also came around to investigate, not only would he be "exposed" he would also be thrown head first out of the city.

Link could not imagine anything more disappointing after everything he had done for Riju and her people.

"… Just for tonight…"

"…If there really is nothing else…!

Riju cleared her voice, and finally dared to look at him again, though the red tone on her cheeks was still apparent. Buliara also returned to her spot, but the look on her face was even less amused than before.

"Link! I have decided you may rest in my quarters until your predicament have calmed down. I will personally escort you, and make sure no one notice, so that you may continue to stay here in my town hidden as a vai."

Her voice was surprisingly chipper for the situation, but that did not bother Link. He was rather happy she had the confidence to deal with such a problem.

She walked down the stairs and took his hand, making sure to stay close to him as they walked upstairs.

"… I hope you understand what you're doing." Buliara spoke in a somber tone behind them.

"It will only be the most fitting reward for his efforts." Riju answered back, as they ascended the stairs.

To fool the guards, they had to walk as close together as they possibly could. It was very difficult for Link to keep his cool with so many suspicious eyes on him, and Riju so close to him. Several times he could swear he must have poked into her, but she never reacted to it. Only at one point did she look back at him, slightly biting the corner of her lip.

Link was not sure what this meant, but it did certainly not help on his general condition.

When they finally arrived at the large open bedroom, Link almost collapsed on the bed.

"Riju, you don't know how grateful I am you are willing to- eh – help me with this."

He released a deep sigh. The bed was even comfier than those special soft beds at the stables. With the many silky cushions and the gold embroidered bedcurtain, you could almost say it was worthy of a princess.

"You just stopped a divine beast from destroyed my home and my people, and I'm the one supposed to be ignorant of gratitude." Riju said in a teasing tone, while removing her golden crown and placing it on a pedestal in the wall.

"W-well, it was more a f-figure of speech- "Link tried to explain, but Riju was impervious to his blabbering. Instead she slowly sauntered back to him, posing with her hand on her hip, leaning slightly forward.

"Link, there is something I wish to talk to you about- "

She put her foot against the bedframe, and tilted herself over. Landing smoothly above him. Crawling closer until her elegant sculpted face, painted with azure and scarlet colors, filled his vision. Her long crimson hair now free to cascade down his shoulders.

"You have seen enough ancient artifacts for the time being, so I thought it better to reward you as a hero, and cure you of your bothers. I don't know how long it has been since someone last relieved you, but I will not allow this to trouble you any longer."

She laid down next to him, and gently began moving her hand across his midriff. She momentarily freezes as she discovers the slab of muscles that takes up most of his chest and stomach. It surprises her to feel just how firm his body is beneath the skin, as most Gerudo women have their abs chiseled onto them. Link appeared to be less toned but still as solid as marble.

Unable to deter herself, she let her teeth scrape against the smooth skin of his shoulders. He releases a quiet moan that sounds adorable, coming from such a stoic champion.

He remains still. Though when she finally starts untying his scarf, he recoils. A miniscule movement, but palpable to her.

"There's no need for concern, Link. Though I'm not as tall as many of the other people you might have noticed around town, eighteen is the age where Gerudo women may venture out to seek a mate. The reason many of the travelers you met are so much older, is because many waits to the point just before it's too late. If I did not have to uphold my position as chief, I would love to seek out and explore this world, and perhaps even meet a man like you." At his point Riju leans closer to him, planting short kisses on his jawline. "I assure you, I'm both able and capable."

Link could not remain numb to her touch. He knew he had to say it before it got out of hand. He brings his hand up to cradle her chin, and though Riju recognizes the seriousness in his eyes, all she sees is a perfect azure blue luster that stares into her with a deep solemn maturity.

"I'm just not sure if it is a reward I deserve. You're the queen, the leader of a people. To be with you is a greater price than I could ever imagine, but I'm not sure what the consequences would be. Ganon is still harrowing the land, and I will have to leave soon. You will stay behind, and I'm not sure when I can return, so-"

"So?-" Riju continues. She cannot help but to push one strand of his golden hair back over his ear.

"So I'm not sure if it would be proper." Link finally admits.

Riju lifts the vail covering his face aside, and throws it away.

"Don't worry, I know this isn't proper. As queen, I know I will never get to be with you, or marry you. It is actually far more likely that I'll be married to some stranger for political reasons, to form a sort of trade agreement or something. Though to me that sort of fate does seems far more improper than this… Link, I might not be able to offer you the sort of love you want, but if you will accept it as a reward for what you have done, nothing will bring me greater joy than to please your needs."

Link looks away from her, imbued in deep thought. When his eyes return to her, his demeanor seems even graver than before.

"So am I actually allowed to compliment your beauty?"

This proves to be enough to make Riju burst into a fit of laughter. "If you really have to." Is all she can muster to say between hysteric giggles.

Link takes a moment to think again, but he does not say anything. Instead, he rises and presses his lips against hers.

Riju is too surprised to react, and therefore defenseless against his embrace. His arms gripping tight around her body, pulling her close to him. Gaining a better angel, he continues to deepen his kiss. Resilient and firm, the touch of his lips leaves her dazed.

She can only succumb herself in the bliss he provides. His warm body against her bare skin, his mouth sending spurs of electricity through her. When she also feels his tongue moving against her teeth, she is more than willing to let him inside. It's the first time she feels contact of such a kind. So lustful and adult. It is almost like she can feel it deep inside of her, new needs and desires to be craved and elated.

It could not last long, and soon they had to break away. Panting heavily, Link does not release his grip. Instead his hands start to wander across her body. To those places he could not get himself to admire earlier for fear of propriety. Those places he could only let his imagination define for him.

The supple feeling of her breast, squished tightly in between his fingers. He does not let go, but keeps her in his arms as he subtly kneads her voluptuous flesh. Only pinching her nipples to make her release small high-pitched yelps. A tone soft and melodic.

Riju does not mind. She enjoys the attention he gives her, and she does her best to reciprocate it. Covering his neck and chest with hasty kisses. Too excited to settle for one spot for more than a second, and soon craving more. Descending his chest, licking and biting her way down.

When she passes his naval, she feels her curiosity for what is concealed inside the sirwal overwhelm her. Gingerly she puts one hand against it, and starts feeling him up. She can hear Link moaning breathlessly when she rubs him, a sound strangely animalistic.

Stroking him from the tip to the balls, she begins to understand that there was really no tricks or illusions in regards to the size he displayed earlier. He was really quite big- perhaps even very huge- you could even perhaps say he was quite extremely large.

She takes her time to seize him up, before releasing him from his silk bondage.

Link's cock immediately sprung up with so much force it almost hit Riju.

For her first time, Link proved to be a pretty big mouthful. The tip almost being the size of a small voltfruit. She starred at it for a moment, just marveling at its strange and alien form. How could one walk straight with such a weight ruining the stability? How could one fight without the balance being distorted?

"You can… eh stroke it- or something? "Link tried to start, but failed. Riju placed her hand around him (or at least as much as of her hand as she could get around him.) and began jerking him in a slow, even pace.

"Is someone up there getting impatient?" Riju said in her most alluring voice, smoother and even more seductive than Link had ever heard her before. "I can assure you that though I may not be as well versed in these activities as such an experienced Hylian as yourself, I'm not ignorant. I have, many times, been reading in those books kept secret in Ashai's voe class, so I AM familiar with the best way of stimulating these certain reactions of the male appendage."

Putting her lips to the head of his penis, she began tentatively to suck. First hesitant, but as louder and raspier moans emanated from Link, she increased in intensity. Making sure to rub her hands against the portion of his member she was unable to fit in her mouth.

Link grabbed the sheets tightly. Her tongue rolling on the tip of his dick, her agile fingers massaging every inch of him. The sight of her head bopping up and down. He might be her first, but she had skill. He felt like he was ready to cum then and there, but suddenly she stopped. She looked up at him. Only her hands where moving, slowly. Teasingly, torturous, agonizing, slowly.

"Now tell me, and do try to be honest about it."

Riju said, as she shifted her method from the pleasure of her hands, to being wrapped in between her perky breast. The difference from Link being a feeling of a sharp mechanical rhythm, shifting to a warm fluffy stimulation.

"Was the reason for this reaction the sight of me sitting on the throne, or did you have someone else in mind… or sight?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Link says with some difficulty.

"Well Buliara is also a very attractive Gerudo, even by outsider standard. Though she is slightly bigger than most men, I do know some people find that to be a quality."

"Are you serious?"

"It is not like you prefer to be dominated… or?" Riju took a short break from her work. His face was construed in all sorts of hilarious ways. "Though I guess with such a demanding thing as you carry, it is not that easy to be controlled. Perhaps you are better suited to tame such women."

The great stalwart bodyguard, howling on her knees while he rammed his cock into her- Link scolded himself for letting his thought wander to such places in the company of others.

"Where do such a noble chief get so lucid fantasies?"

"Am I not allowed to?"

"Sure…" Link hesitated before he spoke again. "Though do you really think I'll be the one to dominate?"

"Would you like to?"

Riju once more bowed her head down, taking as much of his meat tower into her as she could. Link quickly saw the opportunity it provided. He put his hands atop her head, gently pushing her deeper down.

The difference of being able to control the rhythm was much more enthralling for Link. His fingers entangled in her hair as he, with as much care as possible, guided Riju up and down. Riju did her best to serve, excited for his active style. Even when he began pressing down her throat, and tearing her hair, she felt so ecstatic over being possessed by his powerful body.

The pace escalated, his grip tightened. Link soon began rocking his crotch in tandem with Riju's bopping. Resisting drawing out the movement, he kept making her go faster. With one final thrust, where he almost rammed the entire thing down her throat, he reached the edge of his durability.

He came with a roar that most probably could be heard in the entire palace. Copious amount of semen was pumped directly into Riju's mouth. It was an intense salty taste, but she tried her best to swallow as much as possible. Several shots of white goo followed, and proceeded to cover most of Riju's upper body, even getting in her hair.

When the final drop had been released, Riju sat in Link's crotch. A white crest of spunk had formed on her bosom, and several thick drops had already begun to solidify on her face and in her hair.

"I'm- sorry-" Link began again, but was once again cut short by Riju.

"It's alright champion. I did what I could to please you, and I'm happy my undertaking seemed to enthrall you so."

She got up to get a towel. Looking out the open archway, she saw the sky was now dark, and everything was quiet.

"But there is no denying how fun this exercise has been. Perhaps, if you're ready for more, we can begin other forms of similar corporal activities." She cleaned herself up, and returned to Link, but found he had already fallen deep in sleep.

The sun shined bright when Link opened his eyes again. From the large open doors, light streamed unto the bed, and Link saw that the soft and cuddly thing he had been hugging through most of the night had been a sand seal plushie, and not-

"Good morning my champion. I trust you slept well?"

Riju was standing at the foot of the bed, holding a silver tray with something that smelled irresistible delicious. She placed it next to him, before she sat down on the bed.

"It's something Ashai cooked up. An omelet with bright-eyed crab meat. I told her I was especially hungry this morning, and craved something with extra energy."

Link was about to retort on how he had to be on his way, and how he had to go and fight Ganon right now and didn't have time for this, and that he was still practically naked, like, completely without any clothe. But as soon as he was about to get up, Riju caught his hand.

"Why don't you take a bite first. There's no need to rush."

He did feel hungry. It had been a long time since he last had dinner with someone. And also, whenever Riju looked at him, she had this hungry look in her eyes. Link was still not sure what it meant, but it was strangely hypnotizing.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you looked cute as a vai?" She suddenly said.

"Only about half a dozen times." Link answers with a surprising amount of pride.

Riju just laughs.

It kind of surprised him how normal their Breakfast was, considering all that had happened the night before. Now they were eating while making small-take about seal racing. Different ways of keeping cool during the day and warm during the night. Tales of adventures in the dessert. Things that Link did not normally find natural to talk about, but somehow it had become easier with her.

Then Riju turned her head, and looked out the archway with a sudden vacant stare in her eyes.

"It looks like Vah Naboris is yet again guarding this town."

Link followed her gaze to the divine beast, that now spewed a bright blue laser at Hyrule Castle.

He finished eating, and went to collect his disguise.

"I have to go. Vah Medoh and Vah Ruta are still wrecking chaos. The old champions are still imprisoned, and Zelda is still using all her powers to maintain order."

Riju kept staring at the odd ancient shape in the horizon, but eventually spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Link turns to her, his concern evident in his voice.

"What! You're not supposed to be sorry! If anything, I should be sorry for my inability to control my desires. No blame should be laid on you-"

"That's… not what I meant." Riju begins, as frail as Link had ever seen her before. Unable to even face him. "When y-you decided to kiss me last night… I could sense in you, a feeling. A deep… kind of longing. There was an unmatched passion, and though that might even have been my first kiss, I think I could recognize… love. I was not the first person you have kissed like that… and I hope you'll meet her again someday."

Link watches her for a moment in silence and then nods.

The way to Riju village is a long and winding journey.


End file.
